<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>here right now by whereisthedamnlostandfound</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797153">here right now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereisthedamnlostandfound/pseuds/whereisthedamnlostandfound'>whereisthedamnlostandfound</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>a vibes a vibe [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mianite - Fandom, Realm of Mianite - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Melancholy, Realm of Mianite, its a certain type of mood, lapslock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:14:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereisthedamnlostandfound/pseuds/whereisthedamnlostandfound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan and Tom have a conversation that is both long overdue and too soon. Goodbye is coming.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>a vibes a vibe [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>here right now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ive combined a little bit of real world and minecraft to make this. if you have questions about what i referenced, i can answer it in the comments.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>a golden glow crept through the land while two people sat next to each other and watched the sun rise. it was a beautiful sunrise but tom hadn't asked jordan to join him for no reason. tom had a lot of thoughts running through his head and he thought his friend would be able to help settle his mind. </p><p>tom turned to his friend and said, "jordan."</p><p>jordan hummed. "yes tom?" </p><p>"do you ever-" tom paused. finding the right question was difficult because there was no right question. "no. where would you- no," tom paused again. "i don't know, i'm sorry." jordan looked at tom and smiled. </p><p>"pick any question, it's okay." tom grinned at jordan but he looked down and his grin faded. jordan was always a supportive friend and he was grateful.</p><p>tom looked back up and asked seriously, "what was your life like before the gods?" <em>before us?</em> tom thought.</p><p>jordan leaned back and sighed. "i was alone for the most part. i don't think i was alone in the beginning but that was so long ago, i can't remember for certain." he looked over at tom and smiled sadly, "i think i was very lonely, i just didn't know it at the time."</p><p>"you were never with people? no one ever joined you?" tom asked shocked. "you're charismatic, smart, and strong. i would think anyone want to join you." tom knew jordan's experiences were different than his but he wasn't expecting something that different.</p><p>jordan grimaced. "i was the only one in my world. for many worlds, it was just me." jordan licked his lips and looked up, "i never knew so many influencers could be in one world."</p><p>"what do you mean, influencers?" tom shifted his body to look at jordan directly and leaned slightly closer to hear what he had to say.</p><p>jordan leaned on his left hand and gestured with his right at him and tom. "people like you, me, or karl. people who come from nowhere and everywhere and the people of the land seem to gather around people like us."</p><p>tom looked down at his hands and he felt infinitesimally smaller than jordan despite being taller. "i've never thought about it like that."</p><p>"don't worry," jordan bumped his shoulder against tom's and smiled at him,  "i've been through enough worlds, i've had time to think about this stuff. this sort of stuff will come to you eventually." </p><p>"how many worlds did it take you?" tom asked quietly.</p><p>jordan sighed, "too many to count."</p><p>"do you think influencers are gods in their own way?"</p><p>"who's to say? maybe we're just blessed to see many worlds and encourage growth. or perhaps we're cursed to wander and never truly find peace and rest. or maybe we simply will wander until we find the home our heart of hearts wants."</p><p>"but what if i want this? you, me, and karl having fun and enjoying ourselves."</p><p>"tom, we're here right now, don't worry about what may come or where we may go."</p><p>"but i don't want to lose you guys."</p><p>"i don't think you will."</p><p>"but you just said-"</p><p>"i know what i said tom and i also said that i didn't know what lonely meant until i meet you, sonja, and tucker and then i was separated." </p><p>"oh."</p><p>"this is the fourth world we have met in tom, what's to say we won't meet in a fifth world?"</p><p>"do you mean that? truly?"</p><p>"yes tom, i do. what brings this on?"</p><p>"i think our time together is going to end soon and i'm not ready. my first three worlds were with you but i don't think my next one will be and i'm afraid."</p><p>"its okay to be afraid of change. it's not easy but it will get easier."</p><p>"i feel like i'm giving up part of my childhood and i'm going to miss it."</p><p>"focus on here right now. let's take it one day at a time. one day it will be over, but that day is not today."</p><p>"and when it is, we'll meet again, right?"</p><p>"right."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>it feels like mianite season none is starting to come to a close and so im feeling a little melancholic. i never really thought we would get another season so this has been great. this is just something i wanted to put out there because what do we do? when it ends? we just go on. mianite has been a huge part of my teen and adult life so far and so this is my ode and tribute.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>